


Law and (Dis)Order

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Judge! Gabriel, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Prompt Fic, Tumblr: fuckyeahsabrielfics, crossposted to tumblr, lawyer! Sam, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from shoelesscrazygirl: Sabriel Au where instead of Gabriel being a lawyer, cuz he’s the archangel of justice, he’s the judge during one of Sam’s cases and he’s flirting with lawyer Sam Winchester throughout the trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law and (Dis)Order

Sam took a deep breath and straightened his tie in the mirror. He’d been preparing for this day for months, years even; his first real trial. He’d done plenty of minor misdemeanor cases in his time as a first and second year rookie Assistant District Attorney in Manhattan, but Supreme Court was the big leagues. 

Sure as far as crimes in New York City go, it was a pretty minor offense, a class E non- violent felony, but Sam took every case seriously. 

He’d prepped his witnesses multiples times, made sure his charts and evidence binders were perfect, even rehearsed his opening statement in the mirror until he could recite it in his sleep. He had every possible curveball mapped and accounted for. 

Every curveball that was, except The Honorable Judge Novak. 

Sam had heard rumors of Judge Gabriel Novak, a relative new-comer to the bench in the state of New York, and most of them were interesting to say the least. He had become known among both ADAs and defense attorneys alike as a blunt, boisterous smartass who often left his juries in tears with laughter. He cracked jokes indiscriminately and was known to chide counsel on their lack of a sense of humor. 

Sam was hoping for Judge Singer, or Judge Turner at least, but Singer was on a homicide trial and Turner rarely took anything less that a Class C. So Judge Novak it was.  
Walking into the courtroom with his cart of documents behind him, Sam took a deep breath. He could do this, he was ready. 

He had not expected Judge Novak to be young, or handsome, but there he was, feet up on his bench with a sucker in his mouth.. He looked up over the pages of the comic book he was reading and sat up. 

“Mr. Winchester, I presume?” 

Sam nodded as he walked to stand behind his table. “Yes, Your Honor,” he responded, taking his laptop from his bag. 

“We’re just waiting on Ms. Talbot then?” He was grinning, lips bright red and lollipop pushing his cheek out obscenely. Sam swallowed. 

“She said she’ll be a bit late. She had an arraignment down in Criminal Court,” Sam explained, his mouth a little dry. He looked down at his table, spreading out his papers before him, pointedly ignoring the judge’s stare. 

“How long have you been practicing law, Mr. Winchester?” Judge Novak asked. 

“I've been with the DA’s office since I graduated from law school, around three years ago,” Sam explained, grabbing his water bottle from his bag. He was going to need it.

“So you're around what? Twenty-eight?” 

“Yes, Your Honor,” Sam nodded, a little confused by the line of questioning. 

“Are you single?” 

Sam opened his mouth to answer when Bela Talbot in all her Chanel glory burst through the courtroom doors, black stiletto Louboutins clacking across the linoleum floor.  
She hurriedly dragged her rolling bag behind her, and darted past the rail and to her table. “Winchester.” 

“Ms. Talbot,” he responded politely, trying to regain the composure he’d lost when the Judge had tried to flirt with him. 

Sam had had one other case against Bela, and he'd lost spectacularly. Bela was witty, she was clever, and she took no shit from anyone. Better men than Sam had lost sleep over sharing a courtroom with the defense counsel nicknamed “Hell in High Heels.” 

Judge Novak blinked owlishly at them both. “Are we ready to start? My clerk has informed me the jurors are all here.” 

“Yes, Your Honor,” Both Sam and Bela replied. 

Judge Novak nodded to his court officers, and in a minute or two, a line of men and women filed across the courtroom and into the jury box. Some of them already looked bored, but most of them were intently staring at the Judge. 

“Good morning all,” Judge Novak started. “We’re going to start this trial today, and I just have few things to say to you before the attorneys give their opening statements. First, this is going to be a short trial, and to make it shorter, I need you to be on time every day. Second, the opening and closing statements are not evidence, nor is any ruling I make. Opening and Closing statements are summaries of what the attorneys expect to show you as evidence. I am here purely to make sure everything is nice and legal, I have no interest in the outcome of the case. After the ADA and Defense make their closing statements, I will charge you with the law, and you and only you will make a decision if the ADA has proved his case beyond a reasonable doubt. Now the very attractive Assistant District Attorney will make his opening statements.” 

Sam flushed, and a couple jurors giggled. He had not been expecting that, and he turned to Bela, only to see her roll her eyes dramatically.”Uhhhh.. yes, Your Honor.” 

He grabbed his notes and stepped up to the podium, avoiding the Judge’s devilish smirk. 

“Good morning, Ladies and Gentleman,” he cleared his throat and looked up at the people in front of him. “My name is Samuel Winchester and I am an Assistant District Attorney in New York County. May 8th, 2014 was a normal day in the life of writer Chuck Shurley. He got up, made himself a cup of coffee and sat down his computer. He was trying to finish his latest book, you see, and he was determined. He wrote all day, and finally around 8 pm, he decided to take a break, and stretch his legs.” Sam took a breath and walk out from behind his podium. “He walked out of his house and down the corner to the local liquor store to buy a well-earned pint of whiskey. All Chuck wanted was to return to his cosy home and call it a night. But that did not happen,” Sam turned to look at the woman sitting next to Bela at the defense table. 

“When Chuck got home, the defendant, Becky Rosen, was waiting for him, but not in the areas one would expect. When regular people come to visit, they wait at the door, or in the driveway, but not the defendant. The defendant was waiting in the bushes, with a gun.” He paused for effect. “This was not the first time Ms. Rosen had done this, in fact, she’d been to Mr. Shurley’s residence multiple times before. The evidence will show that Ms. Rosen was at Mr. Shurley’s residence on no less than 5 separate occasions. Evidence will show when she was arrested, she was in possession of a firearm. Evidence will show that Ms. Rosen is guilty of stalking in the second degree.” 

Feeling smug, Sam took his notes and stalked back to his table. He looked up to find Judge Novak silently clapping for him, and his flush returned with a vengeance. Sam looked down, he could do this. 

Or so he thought. 

~~~~  
“Now Officer Fitzgerald,” Sam stood at the podium. “May I direct your attention to the night of May 8, 2014? Did you get called to Mr. Shurley’s address?” 

The lanky officer nodded. “Yes, I did, sir.” 

Sam sighed. “Officer Fitzgerald, again, you don’t have to call me sir,” he repeated. “What did you find when you got to the scene?” 

“When my partner and I arrived at the scene, we saw that blonde-” 

Sam cut him off. “The defendant, Ms. Rosen?” 

“Yeah her. We saw the defendant, in the bushes. I asked her to come out and she came out willingly and said-” 

“Objection!” Bela was out of her seat. “Hearsay, Your Honor.” 

“Judge, Officer Fitzgerald is repeating what the defendant said to him, an account that was corroborated by his partner, Officer Fizzles.” Sam argued. 

Judge Novak looked between the two of them and smiled, tongue between his teeth. “Overruled. Ms. Talbot, Mr. Winchester, you may proceed.” 

Bela rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Sam ignored her. “Officer, continue.”

“She said she was looking for her earring. I told her Fizzles and I would help her look, but she insisted she was okay. When Fizzles went to look, he found a gun in the dirt. That’s when we arrested her.” 

“And what did you find when you ran the serial number?” Sam asked. 

“Objection!” Bela called again. “Leading the witness!” 

“Withdrawn, Your Honor,” Sam hissed through gritted teeth. Bela knew she had nothing, so she would settle for making the trial into a performance. “Officer Fitzgerald, what kinds of tests did you run on the gun?” 

“We ran the serial number, and found it was registered to Ms. Rosen,” Officer Fitzgerald stated. “And the only fingerprints on it matched the ones we got from Ms. Rosen at the precinct.” 

“No further questions, your honor.” 

Judge Novak gave him another flirtatious smirk and turned to Bela. “Your witness.” 

Sam hung his head again. Bela shook hers. “No questions, Judge.” 

“Next witness, Prosecutor,” 

“The People call Chuck Shurley to the stand.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath and Becky buried her face in her hands, her legs bouncing manically under the desk. Bela put a hand on her shoulder to calm her client down.  
The officer led Chuck into the courtroom and brought him to the witness booth. After he was sworn in, and the other legal jargon was out of the way, Sam began his direct examination. 

“Mr. Shurley, what do you do for a living?” 

The dark-haired man sat up, his hands in his lap. “I’m a writer.” he said, leaning forward towards the microphone. 

“How many books have you written and what are they called?” Sam asked, coming out from behind the podium. He felt better when he wasn’t standing in one spot, and he could feel Judge Novak’s eyes on him. 

“Uhhh I write a series called Supernatural, under the penname Carver Edlund. There are 12 books so far.” Chuck responded nervously. 

“Have you met Becky Rosen prior to the incident on May 8th?” 

“Yes,” Chuck moved the microphone closer to his face. “I’ve met her twice at Supernatural fan conventions, for autographs.” 

“Did you give her any indication that she could come and visit you at your residence?” 

“No,” Chuck shook his head. “I didn't even know she knew where I lived. My address is unlisted.” 

“Have you ever corresponded with Ms. Rosen online?” Sam asked, trying not to look at the Judge. He was running his tongue over his lips and wetting them. It was very distracting and giving Sam a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“No. The only person I talk with through email is my publicist.” 

Sam went on to his next question. “Have you ever had any sexual contact with the defendant?” 

Chuck choked on the water he was drinking. “N-no, never!” he insisted. 

“Do you have any idea why she would be hiding outside your house with a gun?” 

“No. None at all,” Chuck said decisively. 

“Thank you,” Sam nodded. “The People have no more further questions for this witness.” 

Judge Novak cleared his throat into the microphone. “We’re going to end here for today, everyone. I’m going to talk with the attorneys about tomorrow’s scheduling and then I will let you know what time to be here. Sidebar please, counsel,” Judge Novak boomed, beckoning both lawyers to the bench.

“Yes, your honor,” Sam replied, and he and Bela came out from behind their tables and walked to the front.

“This is just a scheduling conference, don’t look so serious,” Judge Novak teased. “Off the record, Counselor,” he turned to Sam. “What are you doing Friday night?”

Sam gaped like a fish at him, his face lighting up bright red as he struggled to articulate something more than “Uhhhh.” 

“Your Honor!” Bela squawked, clearly outraged. 

“Keep your britches on, Ms. Talbot,” Judge Novak laughed. “It was a joke. Just trying to have a bit of fun.” he winked at Sam. “We’ll start at 9:30 tomorrow with the cross of Mr. Shurley. Then I believe Mr. Winchester has one more witness.” 

Sam nodded. “We have a witness from the DA’s computer forensics unit to testify on what he found on the defendant’s computer.” 

“So we'll have that last witness,” Judge Novak said, looking over at Bela. “No witnesses for you. Ms. Talbot?” 

“No, Judge.” 

“After the lunch break, we’ll close and then I can charge the jury,” he replied. “All wrapped up before close of business tomorrow. Sound good?” 

Both attorneys nodded. 

Judge Novak climbed the stairs back to his bench. “Thank you for bearing with us, ladies and gentlemen. Please be here by 9:00 am tomorrow, so we can start promptly at 9:30. You’re dismissed for the day. Thank you.” 

Sam watched as the jury filed out, and he let out the breath he was holding. 

When the door was closed behind them, Judge Novak turned to Chuck. “You can step down Mr Shurley, we’ll see you again tomorrow.” 

Staying as far away from Becky as he could, Chuck skirted the defense table and practically ran out of the courtroom. Bela was silent as she packed up her things, shooting dirty glances over at Sam. She left without so much as a goodbye, ushering her client into the hallway. 

Sam stayed back to clean up his notes and shut down his computer. Judge Novak was still at the bench, the rest of the courtroom deserted. 

“You should wear that color again.” 

Sam blinked. Judge Novak was addressing him from behind the bench, loosening his pink tie. “What?” 

Judge Novak fixed him with another teasing smirk. “Your suit and tie.” he clarified. “It makes your eyes pop.” 

Sam didn’t know what to say. The judge had been flirting with him all afternoon and he didn’t know whether or not to take him seriously. “Uhhh...thank you..?” 

Judge Novak chuckled as he shrugged of his black robes. “See you tomorrow, Counselor.” he taunted and was gone into his robing room, leaving Sam staring after him. 

~~~  
“Mr. Shurley, is it true that you like to drink?” Bela asked, smiling like a shark behind the podium. 

Sam sighed, and stood up. “Objection, Your Honor. Again relevance. Whether or not Mr. Shurley likes to drink doesn’t change the fact that the defendant was outside his window with a gun!”

Bela glared at him. She’d been going back and forth like this all morning, trying to tear Chuck’s character apart in an attempt to make him seem untrustworthy in the eyes of the jury. 

“Sustained”

“No more questions, Judge,” Bela growled petulantly. 

“Mr. Shurley you may step down. Mr. Winchester, call your last witness please?” 

“The People call Charlie Bradbury to the stand.” 

Sam watched as the court officer led the peppy redhead into the courtroom and the Grand Jury Foreman swore her in. Sam stepped out from behind his podium with his computer clicker in hand. 

“Ms. Bradbury, can you tell me where you are employed?” 

The redhead nodded. “I work for the New York County District Attorney’s Office, in HTAU.” 

Sam stepped closer to her, toying with the clicker. “What does HTAU stand for?” 

“High Tech Analysis Unit,” she replied. “I’m a computer forensics analyst.” 

“Did you get the chance to examine the defendant’s computer when it was recovered from her apartment as part of a search warrant?” Sam asked, his back turned towards the judge. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Did you examine her internet history?” 

“Yep.” 

“Can you tell me what you found?” Sam asked, handing Charlie the computer clicker, so she could control the presentation she had prepared. 

Charlie clicked the first slide, pulling up a picture of the Supernatural fan forum. “This is where most of her traffic comes back to the webpage, Morethanbrothers.net. Her username is Samlicker81. In addition to posting fanfiction about the collective works of Carver Edlund, Ms. Rosen was also involved in several discussions about who the author truly is.” 

“What else did you find?” 

“In those discussions, there were several pictures Ms. Rosen posted that purported to be of Mr. Shurley’s house.” She clicked the button again and a picture of the outside of the house crawled on to the screen. “When I went into Ms. Rosen’s picture folder, I retrieved the pictures she posted to the forum, and several others”.” Charlie clicked again to show all the other pictures. 

“What did you find out about these pictures?” 

“Iphones, like the ones Ms. Rosen used to take these pictures, store data when the photo is taken. In addition to the time and date the picture is taken, they also store the geographic location.” The next slide was a picture of the meta-data, complete with latitude and longitude readings. “When I loaded all the readings from all the pictures into Google Earth, this is what I got.” 

The slide was a picture of little red marker clustered around an address. “And when I press streetview,” she pressed the button again. “These pictures were all taken outside of Chuck Shurley’s residence.” 

“No further questions, Your Honor.” 

Judge Novak licked his lips when he caught Sam’s eyes slowly turning to Bela, who was in the process of rolling her eyes again. “Your witness, Ms. Talbot.” 

“Ms. Bradbury, how long have you worked for the DA’s Office?” Bela got up from her chair, and Sam didn’t like the look on her face. 

“Four years,” Charlie fidgeted in her seat at little. 

“What did you do before that?” Bela smiled at her, but it was all shark. 

“I- I was in school. MIT.”

“Ms. Bradbury, is it true you were caught hacking the CIA servers and that’s how you ended up working for the government?” 

Sam flew to his feet. “OBJECTION!” he cried. “Relevance, Your Honor! This has nothing to do with the case at hand!”

“Sustained, ” Judge Novak replied.

“Your Honor, just because you want to look at the Prosecutor’s a-” 

“Ms. Talbot.” There was an edge in his voice Sam hadn’t heard before. “If you finish that sentence, I’m going to hold you in contempt. Now, if you don’t have any real questions for this witness, I’m going to ask her to step down.” 

Sam barely suppressed a smile and Bela grumbled at him, but held her tongue. 

“That’s what I thought,” Judge Novak smirked. “Ms. Bradbury, you may step down. Thank you,” 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Charlie walk out. He’d talk to her later. 

“Now, Ladies and Gents, Ms. Talbot will give her closing arguments,” Judge Novak said, sounding very much as if he’d rather avoid it. 

Bela stood, glaring at the Judge, and straightened her suit before walking gracefully from the podium. 

“You have heard, ladies and gentleman of the jury, how Ms. Rosen was found looking for her earring in the bushes outside Mr. Shurley’s house, you have seen her school girlish crush on her favorite author. Ms. Rosen was not there to cause Mr. Shurley harm, she was merely there to profess her admiration for his work, and overreacted. Do you remember being a young adult with a crush on a celebrity, how desperate you were to meet them, to make them notice you? That’s all this is, ladies and gentleman, a young woman madly in love with the idea of a famous author, who let her obsession get away with her. The only think becky Rosen is guilty of is admiring Chuck Shurley too much.” 

She sat back down, shooting Sam a smug glance, but Sam wasn't cowed. He stood up, straightened his tie and walked confidently to the podium. 

“Ms. Talbot would have you believe that Ms. Rosen intended Mr. Shurley no harm, but remember what Officer Fitzgerald told you. Ms. Rosen was found in possession of a firearm. I don’t know about you, ladies and gentleman, but that doesn’t scream love to me. Let’s review the evidence. The day Ms. Rosen was arrested was not her first trip to Mr. Shurley’s residence. You heard from Ms. Bradbury that there were dozens of pictures on Ms. Rosen’s computer that were taken from outside of Mr. Shurley’s residence. That’s not one moment of madness over one’s favorite author, that’s several. You heard from Mr. Shurley himself that he had never met Ms. Rosen outside the Supernatural conventions where she was a guest. He never invited her to his place, nor did he ever correspond with Ms. Rosen outside that setting. This wasn’t just a crush, as Ms. Talbot would have you believe, but full-blown obsession.” 

Sam paused to take a drink and wet his parched throat. “An obsession that drove Becky Rosen to wait outside Chuck Shurley’s house with a gun. As you will hear when Judge Novak charges you in a moment, a person is guilty of stalking in the second degree when he or she intentionally, and for no legitimate purpose, engages in a course of conduct directed at a specific person, and knows or reasonably should know that such conduct causes material harm to the mental or emotional health of such person, and displays, or possesses and threatens the use of a firearm or other weapon.” 

He took another deep breath. “Becky Rosen had no legitimate reason for being at Chuck Shurley’s residence on May 8, 2014, and she was carrying a gun on her person when she was arrested. It is by those two tokens why you must find her guilty of the crime of stalking in the second degree. Thank you.” 

Sam resisted the urge to take a bow and slowly walked back to his seat. He found himself boldly returning the teasing smile Judge Novak offered him before he began to charge the jury. 

The adrenaline was pumping through him a mile a minute, and Sam felt drunk on the powerful rush of endorphins as he listened to the charges and then the instructions in a haze. He watched as the jury filed off to the jury room to start deliberating. 

It only took a half hour. 

Sam tried not to panic when the jury filed back in. Short verdicts were either really good or really bad, and Sam couldn’t read for the life of him what the verdict was from their faces. 

“Has the jury reached a verdict?” 

The foreperson stood. “We have, You Honor,” he nodded. “On one count of stalking in the second degree, we find Becky Rosen guilty.” 

Sam bit his lip to hide his smile as the smirk slid off of Bela’s face. Becky beside her, burst into tears. 

Judge Novak, grinning broadly, turned to the jurors. “Thank you for your time and service. You’re released.” 

The jurors picked up their things and left, leaving Sam, Bela and the court staff to figure out the rest.

When he got back to his office, Sam decided to give himself a bit of a treat and head home early. He dumped his cart, leaving it to be dealt with tomorrow, changed into his normal clothes and walked out of his building. 

The sidewalk outside wasn’t yet bustling with the scores of attorneys and other business people trying to get home, and Sam took his time walking to his normal subway stop. He planned the rest of the night as he enjoyed the warm summer night, thinking that he’d grill up some chicken, maybe make a nice salad, open a bottle of wine... 

“Winchester!”

Sam heard a voice calling his name behind him. “Sam! Wait up!” Sam turned to find Judge Novak hurrying down the street after him, in worn street clothes. 

He looked completely normal out of his robes, like a guy who went down to the bar and occasionally played a couple rounds of darts with his friends, like a guy who if he flirted with Sam there, Sam would flirt back. 

“Your Honor?” 

“Outside my courtroom, I prefer Gabriel,” he smirked, his pink tongue darting out of his mouth.

“Alright, Gabriel then,” Sam chewed on the inside of his lip as he often did when he was nervous. “Uhhhh on your way home?” 

“Not as eloquent outside the courtroom, are we?” Gabriel taunted, falling into step beside Sam. Normally he would have taken offense, but he found himself liking the way the smaller man teased. 

“I fulfilled my word quota for this week,” Sam quipped back, smiling. 

“Fair enough,” Gabriel chuckled. “ Off the record, Councilor, so about Friday night…”

It was Sam’s turn to laugh. 

“Sustained.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gabe Sam - Marriage Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581300) by [MoonShineD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD)




End file.
